Dirty Dancing
by Ambraya
Summary: It's talent night on Voyager; Janeway has a talent; Chakotay has a better one


Dirty Dancing

Kathryn was upset. She had gone into Sandrines just to relax a bit. When she walked in she saw to her right Tom, Belanna, Mike and Harry playing pool. And, of course, of all people to be in there to ruin her night was Chakotay with his arm draped around Seven. When they saw her, Seven snuggled more tightly into his arms and gave Kathryn that "he's mine, stay away" look.

She went over to the bar and ordered a glass of wine. Then she walked back over to the pool table and watched the play.

"Captain, want to show these losers how it's done?" Tom asked.

"Not tonight, Tom. I have something I need to do. I just stopped in for a nice glass of wine since I was down this way."

Music was playing in the background. As Kathryn watched the game, she was swaying to the music. Mike was watching her. Finally as the game finished, he moved closer to her. "Do you dance different types of dances, Captain?"

"What do you mean, Mike? I do ballet and all the usual dances done here at the get togethers we have.'

"That's not quite what I mean. Come next door and I'll show you."

"Okay, now?"

"Sure why not?"

"Okay, let's go!" She put her arm through his. Saying goodnight to the pool players, they walked out the doors.

"You know, his eyes followed us all the way out."

"He better be careful. Seven will kill him. He's her property!"

"I don't think it will last, Captain."

"I just want him to be happy, Mike. I can't make him happy, but if she can, or any other woman, I wish them luck."

While they were talking, he punched in his program on holodeck 2. Walking in, she saw just a stage and a holo dancer standing in the middle. There was a chair off to the side.

"If you will sit there, Captain. We are going to dance for you." As she sat in the chair, music began playing. There was words to the music. She actually recognized the song as being from the twentieth century. It was called, 'The Time of My Life'. Mike and the hologram began dancing. She was in awe. Those were no ordinary movements. They moved together beautifully. At one point the hologram's leg was straight up in the air as Mike twirled her around. They were all over each other as they danced. The dance was very sexy.

Kathryn watched every move. She wished she could dance like that. When the dance was finished, he came over to her. "Would you be interested in learning to dance like that, Captain?"

"You would teach me?"

"Of course, and once we get it down dancing together, we could dance at Talent Night. At least give it a try. I admit I saw you do the Swan dance a couple of years back. You were fantastic. Your moves were smooth and fluid. That's the mark of a good dancer."

"Alright. I'd love to take lessons from you, Mike. As long as you don't tell anyone what we're doing. We can leave it as a surprise."

"Shall we start tonight with some basic moves?"

"Let's do it!"

She spend the next hour with him showing her various moves. She was a quick learner.

As he walked her back to her quarters, they made plans to meet as often as they could. She also told him that if the holodecks were busy, they could also meet in her quarters.

"So, Mike, what's in it for you?"

"A couple of things. One, I get to dance with someone other than a hologram. Two, I get to dance with the most beautiful woman on the ship. And, third, it's something else to tell Mary when we get home. She's the one who taught me to dance that way."

Mike was Kathryn's bodyguard. Ninety per cent of the time when she went down to a planet, he went with her. They would talk for hours. She knew all about his wife, Mary. He loved Mary dearly. Kathryn always hoped that Mary was waiting for him. She was his everything. She often wondered what it would be like to have someone love her the way Mike loved Mary.

At one time she thought Chakotay loved her. When they were stranded on New Earth, the last month they had a sexual relationship. It had been fantastic! But, once they returned to Voyager, she felt it wouldn't work. They argued and pulled away from each other. It was sometime before they got their friendship back. But, it never again went any further than friendship. Now, with Seven in the picture, they didn't even have that. She just hoped that he was happy with the choice he made. It was hard for her to believe that he could be with someone like Seven. He was a very warm, loving, gentle man. Seven was anything but warm and loving.

The next morning, the senior staff gathered in the briefing room. They had several things to discuss. When they were almost finished, Kathryn brought up the idea of another talent night. Right away Neelix took the bait and began planning.

"Are you going to participate, Captain?" Tom remembered the ballet she did and how well everyone liked it. It was good for morale to see the Captain participate.

"I'm not sure. I might find something that I could do. How about some of you?" She looked around the room.

"I'll sign up to play my clarinet. Maybe I can get Susan Nicoletti to do a duet with me. She not only plays the piano but also the violin. Together we should be able to do something."

"I, of course, will sing. I do have perfect pitch." Seven stated. Kathryn looked at Belanna and winked. Belanna rolled her eyes!

"I could do some magic tricks," Tom volunteered.

"Last time you did your magic, we had to use the fire extinguishers. Have you gotten better?" Chakotay laughed.

"Hey! When was the last time you participated in talent night, Chakotay?"

"Never. But, at least I know I don't have any talent."

The Captain looked at him and smiled. He saw her and smiled back. _Oh, Chakotay! If you only knew just how talented you are with your hands! _

Suddenly she wondered how Seven enjoyed his hands all over her body. She knew Seven still had a lot of implants on her body along with the fake boobs. Did her being flat as a stick, even without nipples turn him on?

"Ok! We will have the Talent Night three weeks from tonight. Let's get started with our day. Dismissed." As they all got up to go she added, "Chakotay, I need you to stay here."

Seven gave her a dirty look and marched out in a huff. Kathryn looked at her, then at Chakotay, "I'm glad Voyager doesn't have doors that slam!" He looked embarrassed for Seven, but didn't respond.

Kathryn stood and went to the viewport. He followed. "Look at the bottom of the nacelle. The middle flap is out of alignment. To fix it, we're going to have to land. Can you see what I mean about the alignment? It's not just me seeing crazy things?"

"I see. And, yes, it needs to be fixed or it's only going to get worse. It could become loose and do damage. Even having to replace it could be time consuming and costly."

"Have Harry and Seven scan for a planet or moon that we can land on safely. I prefer an uninhabited planet."

"I'll have them do that. Anything else?"

"No, I wanted to make sure someone else was seeing it the way I saw it. I noticed it earlier, but I wasn't sure since I was only half awake."

They both turned and left the briefing room together. She went into the ready room and he said he was going down to his office. But, she knew him better than that. He was going to astrometrics to appease Seven. _Oh well, it's his life!_

Soon she called Mike into the ready room and told him about the Talent Night. He said they could be ready by then if they could practice at least once a day. She was determined that they would be ready. This was something she was actually excited about doing.

Four days later, they landed Voyager on an uninhabited planet and began work on the hull especially the nacelle that had damage. They worked for two days before they took off again.

While there, the crew discovered several different trees that had fruits growing on them The one had fruit that tasted like pineapple, one had fruit that tasted like raspberries and a third had fruit that looked like dried up yellow squash but tasted like oranges. They picked as many as they could.

Chakotay often saw Mike going either into or out of Kathryn's quarters. The crew had seen them going in and out of the holodecks. Often they were in Sandrines together. They had lunch together four out of five days. The crew had quit talking about Seven and Chakotay and their ridiculous relationship. Now the talk was of Kathryn and Mike. Chakotay was upset that Mike was spending so much time with Kathryn.

Kathryn and Mike didn't seem to care. Never once had they kissed, not even on the cheek. Often while dancing or trying out a new step, they talked of Mary and the boys. They were having a great time together. When Kathryn thought about it, she decided it was partly because Mike was so committed to Mary. Kathryn didn't have to worry about him hitting on her.

The evening of the Talent Night finally arrived. Almost everyone on the ship was there. Screens were set up all over Voyager, so those working could watch. Neelix said there were going to be several new groups showing their talent. Thankfully, they were in a peaceful section of space. They weren't worried about attacks on the ship. It had been a long time since there had been a Talent Night, and they all enjoyed them so much.

Finally it began. Neelix started it by announcing all the acts that would be presented and the order they would be performed. The audience was delighted that their Captain was going to perform and surprised that it was with Mike.

Naomi was first. She was playing the piano. The song she picked was "Over the Rainbow" Naomi did a wonderful job playing. Everyone was so proud of her especially Sam and Kathryn, who absolutely adored Naomi. She got a standing ovation, and Kathryn gave her a bouquet of flowers. Naomi was delighted.

Celes and Billy Telfar were up next. They sang a duet. It was done well. Celes had a great voice. Billy's voice, while good, wasn't the best. Seven sang next. She stood like a statute. Her voice had perfect pitch. But, she sang like she was bored with the whole thing.

When it was their turn, the stage curtains opened. Kathryn was standing in front and slightly to the left of Mike. She had a long skirt on and a top that was tight which showed a lot of cleavage and ended just under her boobs. The skirt waist band came below her navel. There was a lot of bare skin in between. They were both facing the audience. He was standing behind her and slightly off to the left. Her one arm was up and back around his neck. Her hair was hanging down her back. He had one hand on her bare waist. The other hand was just below her navel, fanned out across her bare skin. The music, for a minute, was slow and then it picked up to a throb. At first they had been swaying to the music, but when it picked up, Mike stepped back. Kathryn ripped off the long skirt to reveal tight short shorts. Mike tore off his shirt to reveal a bare chest. They began to dance to a marvelous beat. The audience was going wild. Most had never seen dancing like that. They were amazed at the movement and the delight they saw on the two dancers faces. No one had any clue their Captain could dance like that. It was exotic and very, very sexual. His hands moved over her body often, and her hands were often moving over his bare chest. The audience was amazed at one point when Kathryn's leg was straight up in the air. When they finished, everyone in the room stood clapping and shouting. They loved it!

After finishing, Mike and Kathryn came over to the senior staff's table and sat down.

"That was great, Captain! I've never seen anything like it."

"Thank you! It's actually from an old 20th century movie called Dirty Dancing. Mike was kind enough to teach me the moves. Thankfully he has a lot of patience."

Chakotay mumbled under his breath "I'm sure he does." At the same time, Chakotay was finding it difficult try to keep his eyes off Kathryn's nearly bare breasts.

As they talked, Seven just sat silently. She had performed, and no one had been as enthused with her perfect singing as they had with that wild animal dance the Captain and Mike did!

Suddenly she said, "My singing was much better than that dancing. Putting your hands all over each other and moving around suggestively is nothing compared to perfect pitch! You should be ashamed of yourself, Captain!" She jumped up and hurried out of the holodeck.

Chakotay started to go after her. Mike took his arm and said, "Let her go. Let her sulk. She needs to know that she's not the best at everything. She has a thing about trying to hurt Kathryn. Do you think she'd spend time with you, if it wasn't for the fact that you use to spend so much time with Kathryn? She has a real problem, called jealously. She wants what Kathryn has. And, she can't stand the fact that Kathryn is not only better than her but also everyone on board adores Kathryn."

"That's right, Chakotay. She's like a teenager with that jealously stuff." Belanna said. "We're all sick of her teenage attitude. She needs to grow up!"

"She shouldn't be jealous of me. I've only tried to help her," Kathryn added. "Don't worry! She'll get over the jealously sooner or later," She patted Chakotay's arm.

Chakotay looked around realizing for the first time what the others had seen all along, "You're right. We're just sitting in Sandrines, barely taking. And, when Kathryn comes in, Seven is all over me." Turning towards Kathryn, he continued, "And, when you leave, she pulls away again. I don't understand why she's like that."

"Because, Chakotay, with her fake boobs, she looks like a sexy woman. But, despite the fact that she's twenty-three, she has the emotional growth of a thirteen year old. At thirteen, girls often act like that."

"I'm going to have to give our relationship some serious thought. Thankfully I never had sex with her."

"That is a relief, Chakotay. I didn't even want to think about you two doing that!" Tom added.

People were dancing. The night wasn't over. Chakotay asked Kathryn to dance. They moved out onto the dance floor and into each others arms. He held her closer than he had ever held her when they danced in the holodeck.

"Do I still have a chance with you, Kathryn?"

"Can you dance like Mike?" She grinned.

"No, but I can assure you, I'm still quite good in bed. Or, have you forgotten New Earth?"

"I think about it a lot. I'd like to have our New Earth again. Do you think we can be together and it will work?"

"I think so. We love each other. And, we aren't teenagers. We are adults!"

"Thank goodness! I wouldn't want to go through those years again." Reaching up, she kissed his lips even knowing that almost everyone that was still in the holodeck was watching them.

"Let's go next door to holodeck three. I have a New Earth program. We can lay on the rock by the river like we use to and see what happens!"

"Oh! I know what's going to happen. I'm counting on it!" She grinned.

They quit dancing. He put his arm around her and they left the holodeck together to thunderous applause. As they passed Mike, he winked at her and gave her a thumbs up.

_Mary's going to love this part when I tell her!_

Entering the holodeck, they immediately walked to their rock. Climbing on it, Kathryn realized that Chakotay had designed the rock to be soft like a mattress. She smiled at that. As they lay down on it, looking up at the stars, he said, You're the only person that's been to this program besides me."

He began kissing her with slow gentle kisses. She was responding in kind. Finally he moved over and began kissing her behind her ear, knowing that the spot he was kissing was very sensitive to her. As he kissed her, he began removing her top. She trembled with anticipation remembering their times together on New Earth.

Soon they were both nude. Hands were gently moving over each others bodes remember the touches they had once given. Gently, he pushed her down and moved over her as she spread her legs. He gently opened her labia and began stroking the nub that was waiting for him. She moaned with delight as he carefully inserted two fingers inside her. She was wet and very tight, the way he had remembered her. Moving his head down, he lapped at her nub. Soon Kathryn was soaring as a tremendous organism spread through her. She screamed his name as it continued to ripple through her entire body. Finally her body began to calm down.

Moving around, she took his hard, very huge cock in her mouth. While she stroked it with her mouth, she stroked his balls with her hands. Chakotay loved the way Kathryn used her mouth on his penis. He had loved it from the first time she did it. He never much cared for it with other women. But, Kathryn was something else! She loved doing it which made all the difference. Finally as she was sucking and stroking, he began to come. As he came, she sucked him dry swallowing as much of it as she could. He felt he was in heaven as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed over him.

Suddenly, she moved back up

And began kissing his mouth. In turn he was tonguing her licking at his juices that were in her mouth. He loved the taste of his cum in her mouth.

Exhausted they lay in each others arms for some time. But, soon he began to harden again. They began kissing and feeling each others bodies. They knew the others body so well that they could immediately get the results they wanted.

Soon, he moved over her and entered her gently. Together they moved to a rhythm as old as time, bringing each other together to the heigth of fulfillment.

Finally, exhausted from their lovemaking, they lay in each others arms. Both knowing that they could never go back to the way they had been on the ship, but also knowing, they could have a life together.

The next day, they entered the mess hall together holding hands and smiling. Everyone that saw them was happy. This is what the crew had wanted all along for them. Their command team deserved happiness!


End file.
